Todo Por Ti
by aki oiishi
Summary: Una nueva Pelea Entre Shuichi y Yuki de desarrola, pero esta llega mucho mas lejo, hasta el fin de su relación, Shuichi cambia y Yuki sufre...Mi primer fic en espero es guste y dejen rev, no sera un fic corto,pero ya esta basante avanzado


El rubio escritor estaba parado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, viendo a su chico de cabellos rosa de rodillas en el suelo conteniendo las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, ni uno de los dos sabia o recordaba por que había empezado esa discusión pero al parecer a ambos los había encontrado en un mal momento y se había hecho mas grande de lo que de realmente era.

ya vas a llorar baka – Yuki tomando una bocanada del cigarrillo

Shuichi, en contra de todo lo que el escritor creía posible, se levado del suelo, sin derramar ni una lagrima, se paro firme frente a su koi y le dio una cachetada, Yuki no se esperaba esa reacción, la mirada amatista del pelirrosa era totalmente inexpresiva y seria.

No mas lagrimas por tu causa Eiri Yuki…estoy cansado de mendigar tu amor, si tu no me quieres como yo a ti, no vale la pena seguir en este lugar…-Shuichi espero alguna respuesta, pero el escritor estaba estupefacto, nunca había visto esa mirada en su pequeño amante, estaba pasmado y demoro unos seg. En responder

Si quieres irte, hazlo…. No te detendré, es tu decisión…tal vez encuentres a alguien que te soporte.

Aunque no lo creas, ahí gente que me soporta y bastante bien, Ryuichi, Hiro, hasta K-san…el punto es si TU encontraras a alguien que te soporte…piensa en eso…

Shuichi dio media vuelta, tomo sus llaves, se calzo sus zapatillas y salio del departamento, dejando a un confuso y pensativo Yuki, de alguna forma, las cosas se habían dado vuelta y ahora el recibía el desprecio a quien siempre rogaba por ser atención, fue a la cocina a buscar una lata de cerveza y pensar en lo que Shuichi la había dicho…era cierto, soportar su mal carácter era difícil sumando a eso que el tampoco abría sus sentimientos a quien quisiera entenderlo y escucharlo….solo Shuichi había estado dispuesto a acompañarlo sin pedirle nada a cambio y ahora ni el estaba ahí.

Mientras el Escritor pensaba en lo que el cantante le había dicho, este chico de piel muy clara y ojos amatistas, caminaba con la cabeza agachada, a punto de devolverse corriendo a le departamento que compartía con Yuki, pero no podía, la decisión estaba tomada, si Yuki lo quería el lo buscaría, le daría un plazo de una semana, si en ese tiempo, el escritor no hacia nada por encontrarlo, el aparecería el departamento a buscar sus pertenencias, por ahora iría como siempre a la casa de su amigo…a pedirle asilo por una semana, tenia ropa haya, pues era costumbre que luego de pelear con Yuki partiera a quedarse donde su amigo.

HIRO!!!!!!...ábreme la puerta…hace frió.

Ya voy, ya voy….

El pelirrojo guitarrista abrió la puerta, con cara interrogante, no era normal que Shuichi llegara un domingo en la tarde….siempre llegaba de noche, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y pidiendo que lo alojara por esa noche, pero esta vez, presentía que algo era diferente. Ya adentro, Shuichi rompió en lagrimas, a Hiro ya le parecía raro que su amigo de la infancia no estuviera llorando, le acerco un vaso de agua con azúcar para calmarlo y poder entablar una conversación, que no fuera interrumpida por sollozos.

Y bien?...que paso esta vez?

No lo se…ni siquiera se por que empezamos a pelear esta vez

No lo sabes?...eso es nuevo…por que no me explicas que paso haber si te puedo ayudar.

No se, todo empezó por culpa de una taza que se calló….mira la estudies por lo que fue…no me mires con esa cara, no quería votarla…solo trataba de llamar su atención y se callo…el punto es que, le dije cosas muy feas, me siento malo Hiro…- y otra vez, sollozos- pero tome una decisión.

Cual?...supongo que no será dejarlo.

Si…ósea no…mas o menos.

Esta vez no te entiendo…explícate por favor…

1º me quedare en tu casa una semana

Te quedaras o dirás…Hiro, puedo quedarme una semana en tu casa…??

Etto…hai…gomene…Hiroshi-sama…puedo quedarme en su humilde hogar una semana?

Pero por supuesto…esas cosas no se preguntan, mi casa es tu casa -solo queria subirle el animo a su amigo.

¬¬…en fin, el punto es que, le dare esa semana de plazo para que defina lo que siente por mi y me busque

Y si no te busca, que haras Shu-chan.

Además de llorar como magdalena?

Si, además de eso

Mmm…no me agrada la idea, pero iré a buscar mis cosas y procurare no verle más…

Y podrás?

No lo se, pero no quiero pensar en eso ahora…

Esta bien…

El resto del día paso diametral mente bien, Shuichi esta en la luna, pensando que haría si su Yuki no iba a buscarlo.

En tanto el un rubio de mirada felina, estaba sentado frente a una laptop, pero hace mas de media hora que no ponía sus manos sobre el teclado, estaba en blanco, acabo su 3 lata de cerveza y abrió el 6º paquete de cigarrillos de esa tarde, al paso que iba si no moría de cirrosis lo haría de cáncer pulmonar. No podía sacar de su mente lo sucedido esa tarde, Shuichi había sido tan….frió, pero a la vez le había dicho verdades muy dolorosas, a un chico como el, no le costaría encontrar alguien que lo quisiera como en no lo hacia y también era cierto que tenia un muy mal carácter, que muy pocos pueden sobre llevar, eso sumado a que el no era de los que abría sus sentimientos a quien quisiera ayudarlo, pero aun así su encantador pelirrosa estaba con el sin pedir nada a cambio, solo un beso o un acaricia de ves en cuando, y ahí comenzó a pensar que tal vez seguiría su consejo…que haría el gran Yuki Eiri, si un muchacho de 19 años, lo deja por alguien mas, que pasaría con su Ego y con sus sentimiento _ No es capas…me ama…volverá, como mucho en 3 días, nunca a pasado mas tiempo afuera, de seguro en una par de horas sonara el teléfono y me dirá que esta bien y que no me preocupe…pero y si no lo hace…que pasa si no vuelve?...volverá…tiene que volver_


End file.
